When an image (such as icons, video and a text) displayed on a display apparatus (such as an LCD) is too small, the user may wish to enlarge the image (see, for example, JP-2004-310219-A).
In conventional display processing apparatus, a manipulation for specifying a range of an image to be enlarged is difficult for the user.